The Lifeguard
by Singing Fool
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto has always been beautiful and lusted after by men. Syaoran Li had always been Rich and lusted over by women. So what happens When these two peoples lives collide on the faithful day when Sakura saves Syaoran's life? better then you think!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya everybody! It's me again! You can't get rid of me too easily! Everybody seemed to like "Cupid Has A Sick Sense Of Humor", so I decided to write another story! Now, I'm warning you now, I'm not sure how much inspiration I have for this story, so if I decided to stop writing it then please don't be angry with me! I think my other story took up all my creative energy! Anyways, heres the story! Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter One- So he thinks he can control me?!**

Hi! I'm Sakura Kinomoto! I'm 20 years old and single. Ever since Middle School guys have been all over, asking me on dates (which I refused politely), "accidentally" bumping into me and just somehow having their hands end up on my boobs, and the usual perverted keep-it-in-your-pants guys. Even with all these admirers, I have never had a boyfriend- although many men have tried… especially one Ryu…. –shiver- Ryu… he's been "admirering" me ever since 9th grade. But, he just doesn't get the fact that I'm NOT INTERESTED!

And that's exactly my problem. I'm never interested! And that's how I earned the reputation of heartbreaker.

It's not really a reputation I particularly want… it just kinda… fit.

Now, back to Mr. I'm-so-slick Ryu.

He could have any girl he wants… and unfortuantely; the girl he wants is me.

Let me give you an idea of how creepy this guy is. Heres an example of how our conversations go:

"Hi Sakura."

"Hello…"

"Sooo…."

"NO Ryu… I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!"

"What makes you think that's what I was gonna say!"

"Oh please!"

"You know me too well. In fact, you know me so well that you might as well date-"

"RYU!"

And by that time I've usually walked away in a cloud of FURY! Ok… maybe not "fury"… but still pretty angrily!

Now you're probably wondering why I am so resistent to men… and that my dear friends will be learned in time. I'm not ready to talk about it yet…. its still too fresh in my mind.

Anyways, right now I am on my way to an interview as a lifeguard at the Tomeada Beach Club, the most famous beach club in all of Tomeada.

I go over the bridge, turn a corner, and my mouth drops right to the floor.

In front of me is the most beautiful sea veiw I have ever seen… and right next to it is a sign that says "Tomeada Beach Club." I better get this job! I beautiful!

I park and step out of the car.

I walk into the building.

I tell the receptionist my name and my reasons.

I get pushed into an exquistie looking office.

And there sitting right in front of me is the last person I ever expected to be hear.

Ryu.

"Well, well well. If it isn't my little Sakura-chan." Boy do I hate his smile.

"And since when have I been yours?" I ask hotly.

"Why my dear cherry blossom, from the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were mine." Wow… and just when I thought he couldn't get any cheesier.

"Could we please get on with this interview now?" I'm starting to reconsider this job!

"There's no need to an interview. You're hired." Great… now I have no escape! "You start tomorrow. When you get here report to my office. You will get your uniform and your locker number and be assigned a section of the beach. See ya then sweet stuff." He winks… I puke.

"Yea… can't wait!" I say over sweetly, and walk towards the door.

"Wait."

"yes?" Why can't he just let me leave!

"Sit."

"No."

"I said sit."

"And I said no."

"Fine. Leave."

"Bye!" And I bolt out the door.

What was all that sit stuff about? Maybe I should ask him. I walk to his door but hear him talking to someone.

"Dude! You told me it would work!" He pauses, as if listening to someone. He must be talking on the phone. "I tried controlling her but she wouldn't listen!" All right. I've heard enough.

So, he thinks he can control me huh? Well he's got another thing coming!

And with evil thoughts in my head, I drive home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How'd ya'll like it? I hope it was good! Now, to get the next chapter, all you have to do is click on that nice little review button at the bottom of the page.. come on, you know you want to! GRRRR!!! YOU CANNOT RESIST THE BUTTON!- sry…. Got a little carried away there! Anyways, please review! Cough- or else and evil monkey will come and eat you in your sleep- cough.. did you hear anything? Lolz!

Anyways, Until next time!

Singing Fool! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya! Its me! Sry it took me so long to update. I do that sometimes! Lol. Anyways, heres the next chapter! I think this one will switch between Sakura and Syaoran's POV from time to time… so onto the story!

**Chapter two- red is the color of love!….. or anger. **

I still can't believe Ryu is going to be my boss! And I can't believe he's trying to control me! Ohhhhh he's gonna get it bad!

Right now I'm sitting in my car, enjoying the beach before I go into see the aforementioned boss. (AN: I got a new vocabulary! I have never used the word 'aforementioned before' hehehe!)

"Will Sakura Kinomoto please report to the front office. Thank you and have a nice day." A voice says over the loud speaker.

I guess Ryu is getting impatient.

I quickly walk there and get ushered into Ryu's office.

"Hello Ryu." His mouth drops all the way down to the floor.

Oh. I guess I forgot to tell you what I'm wearing!

I have on an emerald green baby doll tee that shows my stomach, which has a cherry belly ring on it; I have on a pair of jean short shorts, and lastly, emerald green strappy heels! To put it quite simply, I look HOT!

"What's wrong Ryu-kun?" Hey! I never said I was innocent! I might as well have as much fun as possible with this!

"ghlkdajplfjwaldngeowdakdngl;sa……sa….Sakura!" wow… didn't think I'd have that kind of effect on him!

I flip my hair behind my shoulder. "Yes Ryu."

"UMMM… hh-hear-hears you-your uniform and key and assignment!"

"Thank you." He starts handing them to me. I make sure he drops the key. "oops! Silly me! Guess I'll just have to get that!" And I turn around, bend down slowly, and pick the key up, but not before looking through mylegs and winking at him.

"OH wait… before I go. I have a favor to ask you."

" anything for you Saku baby."

Ew. "I need you to call up Meiling and say this to her, 'You are a sexy bitch and I wanna do you so hard.'" I am so evil.

"Wh-wha-what! No!"

I lean in towards him seductively. "Pleaaase! For me?!"

"Fine." SUCKEEEERRR!!!

He does it. I hear yelling over the phone.

"Alright I did it. Now wheres my reward?" reward?! Is this guy outa his fucking mind!

Hold on…. I could have fun with this. "Its coming right at ya honey." I lean in as if to kiss him, but hten pull back and smack him hard across the face. "so you think you can control me huh?! Well take that biotch!" and I walk outa the room.

As soon as I am at a safe distance, I burst out laughing!

That was absolutely priceless!

Well, I better get to work!

I go to my locker and put on my uniform… aka a skimpy red bikini that says lifeguard across the butt.

Somebody really needs to tell the union about these uniforms!

Well, I get dressed and put everything in my locker… time to get to work!

I go to my assigned section of the beach…. Now, where is that lifeguard stand?

"Oi! Oi! New girl!" What? Is he talking to me? I look around me… there's no one else… "Yea you!" I point to myself. "Yepp come ove here!" I walk over to where the voie is and I find a man with blue hair and glasses sitting next to a beautiful girl with long flowing purple-ish hair and amethyst eyes.

"Hi." I notice the girl is wearing the same thing as me and the guy is wearing the shorts version of it (without the top of course!). "I'm Sakura."

"Hi. I'm Eriol and this is Tomoyo… sooo you must be the new girl bossman hired."

"Yepp…." Bossman.. I like that. "So… are we gonna get a lot of action today?"

"No…." Says the girl named Tomoyo.

"Well, not unless Syaoran comes."

"Hehehehe.. yea!" Tomoyo giggles….

"Whose Syaoran?" I seriously feel like I'm missing something!

"You don't know who Syaoran Li is?" I shake my head. "He's only the most powerful man in China! He's also the notorious playboy. He has about a million fan clubs! And they follow him around all day. This is beach club and he only comes to this section of the beach." Wow… Eriol sure knows a lot!

"Do you think he's gonna come?" I really don't wanna have to deal with screaming fan girls today.

"Definitely… it's a beautiful day today." Tomoyo speaks up again.. she doesn't seem like such a talker! "But until he gets here, lets talk! So, how old are you?"

"I'm 20."

"Really! Me too! So are you single?!" She seems waaay too interested in that particular subject.

"No."

"Really? A pretty girl like you sin?- ow! Tomoyo!!!"

"Don't go hitting on other girls when your girlfriend is sitting right next to you you baka!"

"You two are dating?" No wonder she's practically sitting on his lap!

"For almost a year now!"

"That great!"

"So-" But I didn't get to hear the rest of her setence, for it was cut of by girlish screams.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" Damn those girls voices are annoying!

"Ladies ladies! Calm down! There's enough of me to go around!" Damn stuck up chauvinist pig! I haven't met him and I already hate him!

"Well, we might as well say hello!" Says Eriol while getting up.

"Why?" Why in the world would he wanna get stuck in that?!

"He is our friend you know." Says Tomoyo while following suite and standing up. "You should come to."

"Sure."

And we start making our way over.

At first all I see are girls with fake boobs wearing very skimpy bikinis…

"OI! Syao!" I hear Eriol scream out.

And then I see him.

Chocolate colored messy hair, peircing amber eyes, and killer abs…. And all heading this way!

I see him look me over and I can't help but blush… I mean, I just ordinary… and this GOD is checking me out!

"Hey Eriol.. Hey Tomoyo…. Whose the cutie?" he say's charminly while keeping his eyes trained on mine.

"This is the new lifeguard Sakura."

"Wow… if I get mouth to mouth from you is I drown, I might drown myself everyday!" He says while moving closer to me.

"Really…." I say seductively while looking up from under my lashes. And then, I smack him. "May I say that that is the most cheesiest pick up line ever! Even Ryu isn't that bad!" And I start walking back to the lifeguard post.

"She just hit Syao! GET HER!" and before I could even blink, I have millions of fan girls charging towards me.

The only thing running through my mind right now is… RUN!

I got chased around and around and around…

It went on like that for a while until I tripped…

And fell…

I started feeling the pain when the stupid fake boobed bitches started to beat me up!

Damn are they going to get it.

But just as soon as the pain started, it stopped.

And the last thing I saw before I passed out were amber eyes attached to a very red face... well, as they say... red is the color of love! but as i say, red is the color for anger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! I think this is one of the longest chapters I've written! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW.. .. you know you want too! well, no flames please! if you have something mean to say, please put it in a nice way or else you will FEEL MY WRATH! beeewaaare the wrath of singing fool!!

anyways, until next time!

Singing Fool 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had trouble putting all my ideas for this chapter together so I am sorry if this chappy sucks! Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 3 – He did WHAT?! **

Sakura's POV

I can't believe what those bitches did to me! And all over me slapping someone who deserves it! Stupid fake breasted bimbos!

"Grrrrrrrr….." I am so angry.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaaa!!" I hear an annoying voice calling to me, but just decide to ignore it. Now back to those stupid- "Saaaaaakura!!" There's that damn voice again!

I open my eyes and come face to face with the last person I want to see.

Syaoran Li.

"What." Mean, I know… but what do you expect? I hate guys who think they're all that.

"Now, is that anyway to speak to the man who practically saved your life?"Now I'm really pissed.

"Saved my life?! Oh please! I barely call that saving my life! I could have warded off those fake breasted bimbos anytime I wanted! I was just in shock." I say indignantly. And he laughs! He just starts laughing!

"Hahahaha1 HAHAHAHA!!!" Now he has tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard!

"And what, pray tell is so goddam funny?" I can't believe he has the nerve to laugh at me!

"Heheheh…. Fake….. HEHEHE…… Breasted….. HEHEHEHE!!! BIMBO'S!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

………Baka.

"I've heard people call those girls a lot of names, but I think that is by far my favorite out of all of them!"Wow… and I thought he would defend the girls. "Anyway, I have to go. But….. maybe we could meet up some time. I'd really like to get to know you."

"No."

"Alright…." He says dejectedly. "bye." And he walks away.

Damn he's annoying.

"Geez Sakura. That was harsh.You know, he really does mean well. I saw the way he looked at you. He's never looked at any girl like that before." Eriol tries to explain all this to me.

"Why are you defending him? You see what kind of man he is!" Men never cease to amaze me.

"Well, he is my best friend. I've known him since diaper days!" Okay fine.

Just then Tomoyo comes running over to us looking extremely distressed.

Whats going on?

"G-Guys…."

"Tomoyo whats wrong?" I say, helping her stand for she is completely worn out from running.

"Ryu f-f-ound out ab-b-bout Syaoran flirting with you and as-k-king you out and beat him up… he threw him in the ocean while he was unconcious and I can't find him!"

Hold on….. "HE DID WHAT?!!???!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there it is! How'd ya'll like it? Well, just tell me in a review! Sorry its so short, and Again, sorry it took me so long but I think I might be losing a little bit of inspiration for this story. I really wanna continue but I just am having a tinsy-wincy case of writers block! So review to give me more inspiration! You guys rock! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

I think this is one of the fastest updates I'd ever had! Anyways, I just wanted to get this chapter out before I forgot all my ideas for it! So here it is!

**Chapter 4- Hitting Below The Bel**t

**Sakura POV**

That son of a bit-

"The thing I can't find him! I thought I saw him in the waves for a second but then he just dissapeared!" Oh no. This is not good.

"Eriol! Go call for an ambulance… I'll go try to see if I could find him." I say, taking control of the situtaion immediately. "Tomoyo come with me and tell me where you last saw him." And we run off in our separate directions.

"I last saw him waaaaaaay out there." Tomoyo says while pointing. I immediately jump into the water and swim to where she pointed.

I go under and feel around a bit, trying to see if my hand hits something……

Nothing.

_Damn. _I think. _I can't find him! Ryu is SO dead when we get back! _ _Alright Sakura… enough about revenge right now. Ok… so if Tomoyo found him here just a few seconds ago, then, according to the flow of the water, he should be about…_And just as I thought, I see Syaoran's head pop out of the water in the exact spot I thought.

I quickly swim over to him, grab hold, and swim for dear life.

I feel him breathing very faintly.

We get to shore and I immediately start giving him CPR.

"Breathe…. Breathe!" I keep saying over and over, willing him to take in even the tiniest breath. "Damn it! Its not working!" There's only one more thing I could do…. Mouth to mouth.

I tilt his head back, close his nose, open his mouth, and press my mouth to his.

"Come on…. Come on!" I say when I'm done. I start pressing my hands against his chest, trying to bring up the water. I swoop down again towards his lips. "Come on… come on!"

Suddenly, I hear a coughing noise… and he starts to breathe!

His eyes are still closed, but he moves his hand towards his forehead so I know he's awake.

"Nice job. I knew you would save him!" I hear a jubilant voice say from above me.

I lift my head up and see the cheerful features of Tomoyo. She looks down at Syaoran and starts giggling… curious, I look down.

And what do I see? I see a very wide-eyed Syaoran Li.

I suddenly reailize the position I'm in.

I am leaning over him, with both hands on either side of his face.

In short, I am in a position that gives him a perfect view of my (real) breasts.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I" I have no idea what to say.

I quickly got of from over him and stand up, figeting all the while.

That's when I notice a very angry boss walking in our direction.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! PAYBACK TIME!

I give Syaoran my hand and pull him up, making sure that he bumps into me, causing me to fall, causing him to catch me.

When he tries to pull his hands away, I snuggle closer, batting my eyes at him.

Cue screaming bossman!

"Hey! Get your hands off my girl Li!" His girl?

"Your girl?" Seriously, does this guy have a death wish?!

"Saku-babe, what are you doing?" God I hate this guy.

"Number one, don't ever call me 'Saku-babe' ever again, number two, for your information, I am saving Li, who you beat up and threw in the ocean while unconcious, all because he asked me out!" I say angrily.

"Sa-!"

"I don't wanna hear it!" And I knee him where it hurts the most.

"ghdakslgjdkalnveioajglskdanbowdajlgjndkla!!!!" You hear coming from Ryu.

I look towards Eriol and Tomoyo and say, "And that my friends, is called 'hitting below the belt'" before walking away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! Two updates in one day! I'm exhausted! Lol… sorry its so short again. But I will try to update soon again! Ja ne! And you know, i updated for your peoples sake! so show your appreciation by reviewing! no flames please and if you have something bad to say say it nicely or just don't say it at all!

Until Next time,

Singing Fool **:P**


	5. sorry

Hi everyone! I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry!! You have no idea how bad I feel that I haven't updated in so long!!! I've just lost all inspiration in this story… theres a lot going on in my head right now…and I just need to take this time to figuire out who I am…. A girl my age shouldn't have to do that… but for me…well lets just say I'm "different." Anyways, I am so so so sorry! But I can no longer continue this story… I've been dieing to write osmething so maybe I'll write something on my fictionpress account… its tears-I-have-shed.. on that one I only really have poems so far… again, I am so sorry. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Forever yours,

Singing Fool.


End file.
